What hurts the most
by Tyler.Amy.and.Maki.Toda
Summary: SUMMARY - (AU)What hurts Tsuna the most is watching his best friend/crush with a girlfriend walk away from him, having his best friend turn away from him because of her, He felt his world fall apart, for the first time in a along time . Will he okay again ? apter Pairings:Unrequited!R27 , In the end!A27
1. Disclaimer

Amy-WASSUP !?

Maki-Hello

Tyler- SUP !?

Akito - Hi

Amy - thank you for reading this

Maki - we really appreciate that you are reading this fanfic

Tyler - we don't own anything but the idea and the oc's

Akito - we hope you enjoy this fanfic , now on to the story


	2. How it all started

SUMMARY - What hurts Tsuna the most is watching his best friend/crush & his ex-best friend walk away from him , having his best friend turn away from him because of her , He felt his world fall apart ... for the first time in a along time . Will he okay again ?

~StARt~

* * *

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_._

Tsuna sits in his room , looking out the window .Watching the rain fall down on his window , he was home alone once again . He saw his best friend , Reborn & Saki , his ex-best friend walking together ... holding hands ... laughing ... smiling . Reborn turned his back on our little brunet to go and date (Th!s b!tCh) the popular girl .

.

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_._

Tsuna let the tears fall & looked away from the window . He sat on his bed , he felt so alone . Even thou his was happy that his friend found someone . Tsuna felt dead inside , he can't make Reborn that happy . That night , Tsuna cried himself to sleep .

'

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

_._

The next morning , Tsuna woke up early & walked to school alone . He didn't feel like seeing Reborn right now , so Tsuna walked to his class , he sat at seat . He didn't want to talk today either ...

.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_._

Tsuna walked out of his class when the bell rang . "TSUNA!" the brunet looked behind him & saw Reborn . "I was waiting for you , why won't there ?" "Um , Okaa-san wanted me to go home early ..." 'I didn't want to see you.'

.

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_._

"Hmmm~ okay , whatever . If Maman said so , oh & I'm going to eat with you today ."

"why don't you eat with Saki-san?"

"I want to eat you with today , we haven't been hanging out for a long time ."

'oh , & I wonder why?' "it's okay , just go eat with her."

"Tch , fine have it your way , be alone for all i care ." & he walks away . He looks back but doesn't see the tears ...

.

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_._

I'm on the roof , eatting alone . I chuckle sadly , he cares , but if he really did care ... He would have forced me to eat with him ... just like in the old days ... what happened & He tells me , I'm dense ... How ironic

.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' It_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_My heart clenches ,_

_._

**~AT~SCHOOL~**

Tsuna's smiles , that way no one will know or have to worry about him . He watches Reborn look at him with disgust "_probably Saki_..." Tsuna thinks while frowning . Tsuna then hears Yamamoto & Gokudera , his best friends . Tsuna smiles "Ohayo , Gokudera-kun , Ohayo Yamamoto-kun ." The two smile & have a conversation , but unfortunately end by the bell . The three separate & once again ... Tsuna's alone .

.

_Still Harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_,_

**~THE~MORNING~**

Tsuna wakes up , his whole body felt numb . He slowly gets up , his body aching but shrugs it off . The brunet does his normal morning thing , Take a shower , get dress , eat breakfast & stuff . He sighs , but smiles .

.

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_,_

Tsuna smiles , because if its like his mother once said "**_Tsu-kun , if you really love someone , you would endure anything for them_**." & he felt that if he endure anything , sooner or later , Reborn would realize that Tsuna was always there , to show him love & more . Reborn would come around ... **_right_** ?

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_._

Tsuna walks to his class , & finds a note in his desk . "**Meet me in our secret place after school-Reborn**" . Tsuna's eyes lit up & smiles , he wanted to cry , it finally happened .

~AFTER~SCHOOL~AT~THE~SECRET~PLACE~

Tsuna wait there for an one hour "TSUNA *pant* *pant* did i keep you waiting ?" "nope" Tsuna lied & smiled . "Sorry , Tsuna ... i called you here , becauseMSaki cheated . & i didn't know who to call." "it's fine , you'll fine some-one better . " Reborn smiles "Yeah ."

.

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_._

They talked for hours & hours , smiling & laughing & holding hands ... just like they use to . It was just them , nothinhg else but them & Tsuna liked that , he liked that alot , because , he loved Reborn . & wants to stay with him .

.

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_._

But , they never got together , because Reborn was straight , & Tsuna knew that . He always knew that ... **_ALWAYS_** , but no matter what , He would always stay by Reborn .

**_NO_**

**_MATTER_**

**_WHAT_**

**_._**

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_._

Tsuna helps Reborn through thick & thin . He stays by him , but soon Reborn finds a new lover , Bianch Gokudera , his best friend's older sister . Whatever hope Tsuna had shatters even more , but he stays strong for Reborn .

.

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_._

Reborn proposes to Bianch , she says "yes , of course" . Reborn tells Tsuna , Tsuna felt his heart shattered completely . He fakes a smile & says "congratz" . Reborn smiles back , "As long as he's happy , as long as he's happy." That night ... he cries for the second time .

.

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_._

_~A~FeW~YeArS~LaTeR~_

Reborn & Bianch divorce , both finally finding out that Reborn had feelings for Tsuna . He searched & searched through Namimori & finally seeing a mop of brown hair & sees something that broke his heart . Tsuna smiles , holding the arm of a platinum blond , Hibari Alaude , older brother of Hibari Kyoya .

\

Not seeing that loving you

That's what I was trying to do

Ooohhh...

.

* * *

Amy - Surprise Mudda fukas , My first song-fic .

Maki - Love it ? Like it ? Hate it ?

Tyler - R&R plz


End file.
